De Volta Para O Futuro
by tia.sah
Summary: O que aconteceria se nossas guerreiras da Grécia Antiga, Xena e Gabrielle, viessem para o ano de 2012 e se envolvessem em uma investigação da equipe de Gil Grissom, de CSI Las Vegas?
1. Chapter 1

De volta para o Futuro.

Xena caminhava pela saída de Potédia com Gabrielle ao seu lado e Argo do outro, conversavam sobre a viagem que acabavam de fazer para visitar a família da barda.

- Oh Xena, obrigada por incluir Potédia no nosso caminho até Roma! Eu não agüento esse pressentimento de que algo vai dar errado e não ver minha família antes de... – sua voz ia sumindo ao terminar a frase – bom, antes que algo fuja do nosso controle seria horrível. A loira já tinha seus olhos mareados. Xena a abraçou ternamente e, num tom tranqüilo, pronunciou palavras de conforto. A seu modo.

- E quem disse que algo vai dar errado em Roma, Gabrielle? Eu estarei lá ao seu lado para te proteger. - Falando isso deu uma piscadinha e um sorriso típico de criança que vai aprontar. E por incrível que pareça, isso tudo pareceu funcionar, pois Gabrielle se sentia muito melhor.

A guerreira subiu na égua e Gabby ia caminhando ao lado, como sempre. Elas passavam pela beira de um rio com águas cristalinas e muitas árvores em volta. Xena ia pensando que talvez os medos de Gabrielle não fossem apenas imaginação. A barda ia pensando que assim que parassem e Xena dormisse, pegaria seus pergaminhos e escreveria sobre seus medos.

De repente Argo começou a se agitar até um ponto em que Xena pensou que cairia de cima do animal, mas felizmente a égua se acalmou antes que isso acontecesse. Gabrielle se assustou e Xena tentava entender o porquê daquela reação, afinal Argo sempre foi muito tranqüila, além de obediente. Enquanto isso, Ares surgiu no caminho entre a continuação da estrada e as moças. Xena, nem um pouco surpreendida, com um tom amargo, afirmou:

- Argo sente o mau cheiro de longe.

- Nossa, que recepção calorosa, Xena! Você não era assim! - Ares disse, sorrindo.

- Anda Ares, fala logo o que você quer! - Gabrielle inquiriu, irritada.

- Ih loirinha, de tanto andar com essa aí – apontou com a cabeça na direção de Xena, que levava os braços cruzados no peito – já está perdendo sua essência de calma e amor? - Um sorriso irônico pairava sobre o rosto do deus da guerra e, vendo as duas mulheres de braços cruzados e cara de poucos amigos à sua frente, resolveu continuar – Bom, já que vocês insistem, vou falar o que eu quero de vocês, o que na verdade é bem simples: venham comigo para o futuro, eu preciso da ajuda de vocês.


	2. Chapter 2

Ao ouvir o pedido, as duas se entreolharam e caíram na risada.

- Futuro, Ares? No futuro ninguém se lembra de você! Lembra de quando fomos para o futuro juntos? Foi ridículo! Só nos serviu para conhecer suas invenções, como aquelas armas estranhas, máquinas que correm, soltam fumaça e fazem barulho, entre outros.. – Xena lembrava-se de quando ela, Ares, Gabrielle e Joxer viajaram para o ano de 1999 – Ah sim! Também existe aquele négocio.. como é que chama? Cinema! Isso mesmo.. onde eu e a Gabby assistimos um filme que me lembra muito você, por sinal. Se não me engano o nome é "De Volta Para o Futuro".

- Já te imagino falando com uma cara sensual "I'll be back!" – Gabrielle imaginava e ria, já sentindo dores abdominais.

- Parem de caçoar do deus da Guerra! – Ares estava irritado, mas sabia que perderia o auxílio de Xena caso não fosse gentil – É sério, Xena, eu preciso de vocês.

- Conte-me mais... – ela já estava ficando intrigada.

- É o seguinte: nós vamos até o ano de 2012. Há uma profecia que diz que o mundo como o conhecemos se autodestruirá nesse ano. E eu quero salvá-lo.

- Salvar o mundo? Você está doente? Andou muito com Baco? Te expulsaram do Olimpo ou o quê? – Gabrielle dizia, desacreditando no que ouvira.

- Como você é lerda, garotinha. É óbvio que eu quero salvar o mundo para que a humanidade fique grata à mim e volte a me adorar! Dãr! E então, o que vocês acham?

- O que eu ganho com isso? – Disse Xena, arquitetando um plano em sua mente – Ares, como você vai nos levar ao futuro se a última pedra filosofal foi destuída?

- Bom, contratei alguns bons alquimistas, eu já tinha uma lasca dela guardada no meu bracelete, então não foi difícil para eles recriarem uma cópia. É claro que terei de matá-los para que a pedra seja exclusividade minha. Será uma grande perda para o mundo, homens tão inteligentes... enfim. – Ares fingia importar-se com os pobres alquimistas, que não sabiam os riscos que corriam quando decidiram trabalhar para o deus da guerra. – E quanto ao que você ganhará em troca, pense comigo: você e a loirinha ajudarão a salvar o mundo! Não é isso o que vocês vivem fazendo? Vocês terão glória, poder, seguidores! – seus olhos brilhavam, ele gesticulava freneticamente enquanto imagens de vitória vinham à sua mente.

- Erm... Xena... posso falar com você um segundo? – Gabrielle pediu, a urgência era evidente em seus lindos olhos azuis. As duas deixaram Ares sonhando por ali e caminharam até uma árvore – Xena, isso pode ser perigoso. Eu percebi que você já tem um plano em mente, mas pense nos pobres alquimistas – ela dizia em um tom que tinha um pequeno toque de súplica – e pense que tudo pode ser mentira, afinal é Ares quem está ditando as regras! – a preocupação era quase palpável ao redor de Gabrielle, mas Xena sabia o que fazer e o que dizer.

- Gabrielle, pense. Se nós acabássemos com Ares no futuro, ele não nos atormentaria no passado, ou presente, você entendeu. E ele não é tão idiota a ponto de mentir para nós quanto ao fim do mundo. Eu já ouvi sobre essa tal profecia, é de um povo chamado Maya. E também, podemos adiar nossa viagem à Roma! – Sorriu. Esse argumento era incontestável para a barda.

- Oh, tudo bem, tudo bem. – Gabby não resistiu perante aquela chantagem – Nós até poderemos tomar banho quente e aproveitar das facilidades da vida moderna. – Ela já sonhava com toda aquela agitação, aquelas construções enormes e roupas estranhas, aparelhos que jamais imaginou que pudessem existir... voltou a dizer – Xena, e se Ares tiver uma daquelas armas que nós vimos, que podem explodir ou matar na hora, de longe?

- Se ele tiver uma, eu também posso conseguir um exemplar. Não se preocupe.

Elas voltaram para onde Ares estava ainda discursando sobre como seria adorado depois de salvar os reles mortais e não, ele não tinha percebido a ausência de ambas.

- Nós vamos te ajudar, Ares – disse a guerreira, seca – mas com algumas condições. A primeira é: nada de matar os alquimistas, entendeu? Você pode muito bem apagar suas memórias e fim. E também não haverá trapaças, certo?

- Mas que barganha, Xena! Mas tudo bem esse é o preço, não chutareis os traseiros alquimistas... E tudo bem sobre as trapaças. – Ele não se importavam em não matar os cientistas, mas sabia que a guerreira não confiaria em suas palavras. E ela tinha toda a razão.


	3. Chapter 3

A equipe toda estava reunida na sala de descanso esperando as designações dos casos. Grissom adentrou e começou a falar, sem tirar os olhos dos papéis que continham informações sobre os casos, como endereço da cena do crime, etc.

- Nick e Catherine, vocês têm um assassinato perto do Palms – entregou um dos papéis à eles – Greg e Warrick, você têm um assalto a uma loja de armamento medieval e Sara, você vem comigo, temos o desaparecimento de duas atrizes, que por coincidência ou não, iam para o Palms. – entregou os dois últimos papéis a Greg e Sara.

Na mente de Greg, havia uma clara conexão entre os casos, porém ele sabia, e Grissom sempre repetia, que devemos deixar as evidências mostrarem as teorias, e não o contrário. Apesar de saber que desagradaria o chefe, ele resolveu arriscar:

- Erm... Grissom... eu sei que não devemos criar uma teoria antes de analisar as evidências, mas tenho quase certeza de que nossos casos estão interligados – ele disse em um fôlego só e olhou para o chefe, esperando por sua reação, que nada mais foi do que um sinal com a cabeça para que ele prosseguisse – Bom, eu não sei se vocês já ouviram falar em um evento anual chamado XenaCon. É realizado para os fãs do seriado Xena, a Princesa Guerreira, e reúne gente do mundo todo! Incluindo os atores principais, como a Lucy Lawless, a Renee O'Connor... enfim, esse fim de semana o evento acontece no Palms, e por isso acho que temos uma conexão: assassinato, roubo, seqüestro! Inclusive eu até ia pedir minha folga amanhã para poder participais da competição de fantasias e...

- Competição de fantasias? – Sara, que estava a ponto de cair na gargalhada, perguntou – Greg, você é um daqueles nerds que passam horas assistindo Xena, treinando lutas que nunca conseguirão fazer e os gritos dela?

- Como se você também não fosse nerd, né, Dona Sara Bacharel em Física por Harvard – Greg mostrou a língua.

- Olha Greg, eu realmente não gosto de inverter os fatores, mas de fato, toda sua conclusão tem fundamentos, já que as atrizes seqüestradas foram mesmo Lucy Lawless e Renee O'Connor. Mas vamos analisar cada caso separadamente, e deixemos as evidências nos levarem às suas conclusões.

→ Cena Do Assassinato

No meio de uma rua deserta, atrás do Hotel Palms, o corpo estava estirado, com braços e pernas esticados, vestindo jeans, uma camiseta preta com o símbolo de Xena, cabelos escuros e usava lentes de contato azuis. A garota tinha aproximadamente 25 anos.

Catherine e Nick se aproximaram do corpo e era nítido que a vítima morrera com um corte profundo na garganta. Seu pescoço estava pendurado, e o corpo estava quase decaptado.

- Parece que foi usada uma arma com lâmina reta, muito afiada e com muita força. – Observou Catherine.

- Nenhum sinal de violência sexual – Disse David – e de acordo com a temperatura do fígado, a vítima foi morta há umas três horas atrás. E era uma moça tão bonita. – afirmou pesarosamente. – Ela parece se inspirar na Xena no modo em que usa o cabelo.

Catherine se virou e constatou que David realmente parecia ser do tipo que passava horas assistindo os episódios da guerreira e ensaiando lutas.

- O nome dela é Jeniffer Thompson – constatou Nick, olhando para a carteira de motorista que encontrara no bolso da vítima – 25 anos, daqui de Nevada. – ele percebeu algo colado ao documento – olhe isso aqui, parece outro documento – iluminou com a lanterna e Catherine o ajudou – Registro Xenite. Esses caras levam à serio mesmo essa história do seriado hein, Cath.

xx

Queria alguma Review, para ver o que estão achando, se devo mudar alguma coisa ou se posso continuar. E também saber se tem alguém lendo haha.

E aí, será que Greg está certo? Será que é um xenite louco que matou todo mundo?

Leia, review it e descubra!


	4. Chapter 4

→ Cena do Assalto

- E então Greg, você acha que foi algum guerreiro romano ou o quê? – Warrick perguntou num tom zombeteiro.

- Você verá que eu serei o último a rir, Warrick. – Greg não se chateava, já que sempre riram dele por gostar a série, ele não ligava. E também, sabia que estava certo. Os dois investigadores olhavam para a vitrine da loja, o vidro estilhaçado, a entrada da loja destruída.

Warrick começou a verificar se haviam digitais, sangue ou epitélios nos vidros enquanto Greg, que era "expert" no assunto, foi verificar quais armas haviam sido roubadas. Ele constatou que as armas de maior valor, uma espada com esmeraldas incrustadas, por exemplo, ainda estava lá, então continuou procurando o que poderiam ter levado. Era estranho que roubassem armas baratas e deixassem as caras e modernas lá. Ele iluminava a loja escura com sua lanterna, até que o foco de luz revelou uma caixa aberta, quadrada. Ele se aproximou mais, tirou uma foto e pegou a caixa com suas luvas de látex. A parte interna do recipiente era de um tecido preto aveludado e continha um objeto que Greg na hora sabia o que era. A forma redonda e oca revelava que ali descansava um belo Chakram, e era esse o objeto furtado. Pelo menos até ali.

- Xena, você achou mesmo uma boa idéia termos roubado essas armas? Não acho isso certo. – Gabrielle dizia enquanto Ares rolava os olhos, e Xena respondeu:

- Gabrielle, você sabe que só eu posso usar o Chakram corretamente. E agora ele está nas mãos certas. – Xena admirava sua arma, que reluzia nas luzes de Las Vegas.

- Vocês não perceberam que tem umas pessoas pouco comuns pra essa época por aqui? Elas vestem roupas como as nossas, e vocês sabem que ninguém utiliza mais do nosso vestuário. – Ares usava um vocabulário complicado para irritar as garotas, mas sua observação tinha coerência. Por que as pessoas do futuro usavam roupas do passado?

- Vocês nunca ouviram falar sobre Moda Retrô? Pessoas do presente que usam roupas do passado? – Agora era Gabielle que rolava os olhos para Ares.

- E então, cadê todo aquele pânico que você disse que haveria aqui? Só vejo pessoas andando em seus carros, cada um se importando somente com sua vida. Eu quero ação, Ares, ação! – Xena estranhava toda aquela movimentação, o barulho e as luzes, mas queria ação chutando traseiros de criminosos, era esse tipo de ação que fazia seu sangue ferver.

- Estamos vagando por uma cidade onde reina os jogos de azar e as pessoas querem diversão, você acha mesmo que teríamos pânico por aqui? Como vocês são bobinhas. Você não aprende, não é, Xena? Fiquem por aí, enquanto eu vou fazer o que realmente quero. Otárias! HAHAHAHAHA. – Dizendo isso, Ares saiu correndo pela rua, como um louco, deixando uma Xena e uma Gabrielle boquiabertas. Mas não pelo fato de Ares ter mentido, isso elas sabiam que poderia acontecer, mas pelo fato de que ele tirou sua roupa e saiu correndo nu.

→ Cena do seqüestro

A limusine que levara as atrizes até a porta do Hotel estava lá, envolta na fita amarela, na entrada do Palms.

Sara tirava as impressões digitais do carro e Grissom verificava seu interior, não constatando nada de anormal. Era como se as atrizes tivessem desaparecido. Resolveu ir falar com o motorista, que parecia apavorado.

- Olá, eu sou Gil Grissom, do Laboratório de Criminalística de Las Vegas, poderia te fazer algumas perguntas?

- Erm.. Claro.. eu acho.. – o senhor tinha os cabelos brancos e ainda levava o quepe na cabeça, ele realmente parecia em choque.

- Quem o senhor levava na limusine?

- Eram aquelas atrizes lá de Xena.. acho que era Lucy e Renee os nomes delas. Elas riam e conversavam, estavam muito felizes, pelo que ouvi das conversas, então chegou uma mulher, loira e... e... Oh meu Deus, que elas estejam bem! – o senhor não conseguia nem organizar seus pensamentos, mas Grissom ficara intrigado com a "mulher loira" citada.

- Mulher loira? O senhor viu o rosto? Poderia descrever altura, tipo de roupa..?

- Altura eu não sei não senhor, porque estava sentado, mas era uma moça muito bonita, tinha os cabelos bem loiros e usava uma roupa de couro, bem diferente, mas muito parecida com aquelas pessoas ali – apontou para a multidão de cosplayers, vestidos como as personagens da série – só que aquelas roupas parecem amadoras. A da loira era muito bem feita, parecia original. E ela tinha uma espada de verdade, que parecia bem afiada e que fez questão de colocar no meu pescoço, para que eu deixasse as garotas saírem sem gritar.

- Obrigado. – Grissom disse, somente. Ele estava intrigado, aquele caso com certeza tinha suas peculiaridades.

- Senhor Grissom! – o condutor gritou quando o investigador ia saindo – tem mais uma coisa! – Grissom deu meia volta – na limusine nós temos câmeras. Sabe como é, tem gente que acaba estragando o carro, então é uma forma de segurança para a empresa. Posso pegar as imagens para o senhor em um segundo. – Grissom aguardou e o senhor voltou, entregando a câmera para ele – As imagens ficam registradas na câmera mesmo.

- Obrigado mesmo, senhor. – Grissom sorria para si mesmo, ele adorava enigmas difíceis, mas sabia que teria que pensar rápido, já que as seqüestradas eram famosas e logo a mídia estaria divulgando o fato.

- E vocês não suspeitaram de nada? – Sara perguntava, desconfiada, para uma testemunha, trajada de Gabrielle, com o top verde e a saia marrom. Levava os cabelos loiros, que via-se que eram tingidos, e os olhos azuis. Também levava um cajado.

- Como eu disse, todos nós achamos que era tipo uma entrada triunfal. A mulher parecia mesmo com a Callisto, e nós achamos que era a Hudson Leick, sabe, a atriz que faz a Callisto, a inimiga mortal da Xena, então todos nós entramos no horário que começaria a convenção, achando que elas estariam lá no palco, mas elas não apreceram, e foi aí que chamamos a polícia. – A garota estava a ponto de chorar.

- Tudo bem, você tem alguma foto dessa Hudson..?

- Leick, Hudson Leick, senhora. Não, não tenho, mas acho que sei alguém que tem. RACHEEEL, vem aqui! – outra garota, com o cabelo também descolorido, quase branco, vestindo uma roupa de couro e portando uma espada sem corte se aproximou.

- Sim? – a "nova" garota disse.

- Você tem aí com você aquela foto sua com a Hudson? Ou uma foto dela como Callisto? – a própria fã perguntou.

- Claro, tenho sim. – disse, mexendo em uma bolsinha de couro presa à cintura - Aqui está – entregou à Sara. – Essa aqui sou eu e a linda da Hudson – Sara sorriu – e essa daqui é a Hudson de Callisto, com a Lucy, que interpreta a Xena. Eu sempre ando com essas fotos, elas são como um talismã da sorte pra mim. [foto: . ]

Sara e Grissom seguiam para o laboratório, depois de empacotarem todas as evidências e analisar toda a cena do crime.

- Sabe, eu admiro como essas pessoas têm devoção à alguma coisa, tipo esses fãs. É o tipo de amor que nunca vai acabar.

- Eu tenho um tipo de devoção parecido... – Grissom disse sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

- Ah é, qual? – Sara já sabia a resposta, mas era sempre bom ouvir de novo.

- Você. – Ele sorriu, ainda sem tirar os olhos da estrada, e continuou, mas dessa vez olhando para nos olhos castanhos da amada – "Se só tivesse 30 segundos de vida, é assim que queria viver. Olhando para os seus olhos. Nunca se esqueça que eu te amo!"

- Frase sua? – Sara tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas não quis demonstrar, então fez logo essa pergunta, já que Grissom sempre citava frases alheias. Ela sentia o mesmo por ele. E ele sabia.

- Não, Xena diz isso para Gabrielle quando elas estão prestes a morrer crucificadas em Roma. – ele disse sorrindo e tornando a olhar para o caminho a sua frente.

- Você nunca me disse que também gostava dessa série! – Sara estava perplexa.

- E pra quê tirar os créditos de Greg? – Sorriu.


End file.
